Bridging The Divide
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: Emma and Regina live in different realms, separated by the divide. However on the first moon of each year the two girls are brought together for a short while, creating the first footsteps to the bridging of the divide and peace between the great realms. Can their shared bond of love and trust be enough bring their people together or tear them apart? Swan Queen!
1. The First Footsteps

Bridging The Divide

 **A/N: Hey ya'll! So I've been working on lots of different new fics in my spare time and this one recently popped into my head and I just ran with it. I really kinda like it, so what about you?**

Chapter One- The First Footsteps

Warm wind grazed over the smooth surface of the land, shifting the hot sand as it swept along, carrying the small particles with it. A burning sun hung high in the sky; no clouds could be seen in the vibrant blue sky. Clouds just don't exist in this realm.

What was this realm?

This question often crossed curious minds, more so a young girl than anyone else. She was small but strong for her age, size not factoring in to her ability and strength. At eight summers Emma was the strongest of her generation, not always the brightest but it was always enough to keep her somewhat out of trouble.

Long, albino blonde hair was twisted into intricate braids all along her head and back, the tips just brushing the top of her thin tunic and leathers. Despite the natural heat of the air, the added layers did not bother the young girl, only ever adding to her image of strength. Though the disciplined and youthful warrior that she was, Emma was known for her mischievous side. Her signature impish grin was one to be taken with caution should you be on her "hit list". However the teaching of her people did not instil the same mean streak as it did the others of her generation but instead helped fuel the girls heart of peace.

This realm, Siccumterra, had it's own peace, but on the outside, beyond the magical divide lay the true enemy. The existence of the other realms was almost a myth to the youths now, for they, as well as their parents or grandparents had ever seen the great wars which had raged between the realms.

The fighting had gone on years, the start of it was unknown and it's purpose long since forgotten. The wiser men who did not fight all believed the war merely went on because the people wanted to fight…but not all.

One day, hundreds of years before Emma generation first stepped foot in the sand, brave men and women in search of peace prayed to the heavens, hoping a god, any god up there might put an end to the fighting and suffering. Though whether gods existed and listened was unknown, the great guardians of each the realms came together and created the Divide.

 _The Divide._

Nobody knows what truly lies between the realms and nobody wants too. Rumours of great beasts and monsters living in the Divide often played into bedtime stories for the children, animatedly told by parents whose knowledge of the Divide was as blank as their children's. Those who commit great crimes beyond the punishment of death are taken to the Divide. Nobody knows what takes them there and nobody wants too. Despite the most curious minds of the realm, the Divide is safely left a mystery.

Emma thought about it, the pull of adventure creating great fantasies of the hellish place. Only old stories and rumours painted it as a hell, but Emma liked to imagine it was something more.

It was winter in Siccumterra, though little change was made to the weather, the natural feel in the air still created shivers down the bravest warrior's spines. It was said that four realms existed, each land vastly different. Emma had never known what cold was like; she almost pitied those who lived in Frigidumterra, the snow and ice realm. Siccumterra was the desert realm, the land unknown to great colds and waters. Though she had never seen it, Emma knew of a green land that existed deep in the south of the realm, very close to the sea.

The silent sea entirely surrounded the realm, cutting them off from ever reaching the gateway to the Divide. Though like everything to do with Divide, the gateway was as much of a mystery as anything else, prophesised to exist deep in the sea, carved into cold, wet rocks.

The sun slowly began to shift in the sky, casting shadows from the sandy hills over the burning ground, warning Emma that she should return home.

Her people where very nomadic, moving with the herds of animals which created their food source. Stone huts and wooden walls didn't exist for the desert people, only old canvas and cracked, sun baked leather tents and huts.

Sandaled feet skipped across the sand, the horizon rippling as she caught sight of her clan. The people within the realm of Siccumterra where broken down into three nations, each occupying different parts of the realm. The Aquavirtus nation resided primarily around the shores and rocky lands of the realm, the only nation brave enough to venture into the sea. The sea people where somewhat peaceful with Emma's own clan and had an open trade systems but mostly kept to themselves. The nation known as Tenebrisvirtus lived deep in the only mountains found in the land, their interests spanning only as far as the mountains themselves, friendship with the other two nations didn't exist and wasn't needed.

Emma's own clan were known as the Albavirtus nation, the largest nation in the realm, occupying the vast majority of the land. The nations broke down into manageable clans which roamed around separately, each with their own leader. However all three nations had one high leader who commanded the entire of the nation.

Emma often pondered whether she was lucky to be the daughter of the great chief or unlucky. Having her mother be the controller of the Albavirtus nation had it's benefits, however a great deal of expectation and pressure way on Emma's small shoulders.

The wind whipped at her tunic as she entered the camp, two guards stood at the entrance watching her cautiously. A definite downside to being the daughter of the chief was the cautious behaviour people presented around her.

Her feet led her through the busy camp, emerald eyes darting along as she travelled towards her tent, located at the far end of the camp besides her parent's tent. She pushed through the heavy flaps, tired from her day journeying around. To her surprise she found her father sat calmly upon her unmade bed, a long package in his hands.

"Papa?" She asked curiously, approaching the large man. Charming had hailed from the Aquavirtus nation and had met Emma's mother many years prior to their marriage. Though they had had a shaky start, the two had eventually fallen for one another and Charming had come to live within the Albavirtus nation. Though he had grown up by the sea, a place requiring few warriors, he had proved to be a strong and often ruthless warrior, defeating many enemies throughout his life getting him the nickname of "Charming" which had just stuck. Emma wasn't sure of his real name and neither were many others.

"Emma." He greeted warmly. Though is stoic and usually unfriendly face kept most people on their toes, it was always washed away at the sight of his daughter or wife. Despite his brutal warrior side, Charming was a truly loving man and adored his daughter deeply.

He stood from the bed and knelt before the curious blonde, presenting the long package to her, an excited smile on his lined face. Emma took the package lightly in her hands, unprepared for the weight of it.

"Careful." He warned, placing his large hands beneath hers to help hold up the package. Emma tentatively pushed away the wrapping, gasping softly as it revealed a polished sword.

"Is this for me?" She asked, unable to cover the joy in her voice.

"We had it made specially for you, just the right weight and balance." He explained as Emma grabbed the sword, holding it before her face, looking at her own overjoyed face in the metal.

"Why?" Emma stomach began to drop as she knew the significance of a sword. Children were presented with a sword by those they would be destined to take over from, whether it merely be the head of the family or the leader of an entire nation. Emerald eyes narrowed at her father who smiled proudly.

"Your mother has chosen her heir from the warriors in your band." Emma fears were quickly confirmed as a heavy hand clapped onto her shoulder. "You, Emma."

Charming pulled his daughter forward, hugging her close with pride. He missed the fearful look upon Emma's face as the weight of the situation pushed down on her.

"I thought she was going to choose Namrick or Riock." Emma stuttered, her panic being misinterpreted by her father who smiled at her.

"She simply had to show a widened view of you all, but it was always going to be you Emma, how could you ever doubt yourself?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Charming abruptly stood, waving his hand at her dismissively, turning to grab a white tunic from the bed along with smart new leathers.

"Regardless of your lack of faith, we must hurry, the ceremony will start soon." He handed an overwhelmed Emma the clothes before affectionately stroking her head and kissing it. "I'll see you over there as soon as you're ready, _Chief."_

Emma smiled half-heartedly at him as he left before she dropped the smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The council tent stood in the centre of the camp, the largest tent found in the camp. A raised platform was placed in the centre of the tent, a moat like fire pit circling around it. Around the edge were long benches for people to sit on, either for meetings or watching ceremonies. Two woven thrones had been placed at the back of the tent, both of which were occupied.

Emma strode into the tent, pushing down her fear and walking proudly. Emerald eyes fell onto her parents who watched her proudly. Her mother, Snow, wore similar clothing to Emma though a red sash hung from her shoulders and partly across her chest, symbolising her position as Chief. Charming also wore a sash, coloured deep blue, signifying the role of Chief consort and second in command.

Snow raised her hand at her daughter and Emma stopped in her tracks, her eyes moving to the platform her mother was directing her towards. Slowly, the young girl made her way up onto the platform, small hands clutching the hilt of her sword for dear life.

A wise man stepped forward and began to speak, beginning the ceremony. Emma kept her eyes trained on her mother, barely listening to a word the old man spoke.

Sometime passed, during which Emma's sword was passed around each of the council members who in turn blessed her and the sword. Eventually the sword reached Snow, who stood from her throne and approached Emma.

"And so it is done." She said loudly, her voice ringing in Emma's ears. "May the god's bless Emma White, heir to the sword of the Albavirtus nation."

Snow handed the sword to Emma, and they bowed to one another as cheering and clapping sounded around them. Snow smiled lovingly at her daughter who in turn returned the affection, praying to every god of the realm that her mother live a long life so that she may never be Chief until she was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celebrations roared long into the night as the desert people sang and danced and drank heavily. Emma weaved in and out of the celebration, smiling politely while random people excitedly blessed her as she went.

Eventually she made it to the edge of the camp, the sound of music and chanting fainter now. Emma took long breaths in, reaching up to touch the new necklace that now hung around her neck. Along with her sword, Emma had also received a bead from each of the council members, all of whom represented a part of their belief system. Each bead was intricately carved from wood, the markings associated with either the gods or elements.

She walked further from the camp, the cool night air relaxing Emma as she went. It was only at night could you feel coolness. Emma stopped atop a sand dune not far from the camp, admiring the area around her.

Suddenly she let out a great scream as the ground beneath her suddenly began to move and sink. Emma desperately tried to escape but it was no use. The ground squeezed her legs tightly together, pulling her in deeper before it was suddenly gone and she was falling into the abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She seemed to travel through the darkness, gliding and curling through the air before she abruptly landed upon hard ground, letting out a whine of pain. Her vision was fuzzy as uncertain eyes blinked open to look around.

Emma's brows knitted together in confusion as she looked around her. She was in some kind of hut, though it was not made of the canvas walls she was familiar with. The walls seemed to be made of stone, though it was not the stone Emma had ever seen before. It was neatly stacked, stretching up high above her.

Emma moved cautiously around, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as she moved through the strange hut. The ground beneath her seemed to be some kind of woven cloth; unlike the pelts and furs they used back home.

As she moved around the corner Emma jumped fearfully at the sign of movement and drew her sword instantly. The blade extended out towards a strange looking girl on the other side of the hut. Her large brown eyes were wide with shock as she regarded Emma.

The blonde instantly charge forward, pinning the girl and placing the blade beneath her trembling chin.

"Where am I?!" Emma demanded, pushing the blade in deeper. The girl frantically said something but Emma did not recognise the language. The blonde backed up in shock, realising this was not something from her realm.

Only three languages existed within Siccumterra and while Emma didn't fully speak the other nation's languages, she could easily identify them. However as the stranger continued to babble something Emma's confusion only deepened.

She moved off of the girl, removing her blade. The strange took in a sharp intake of breath as the blade was removed and scrambled back, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Emma.

Emma sat back on her heels, frowning at the stranger. She had long brunette hair, all of which was swept over her bare shoulders. Her skin was a smooth olive complexion, however it was pale as is if she didn't see the sun as much as Emma did. She wore a long, thick looking dress with a cloak over her shoulders.

They continued their stare off for a very long time the language barrier proving an issue. One of them was occasionally say something in hopes the other might suddenly understand but there was no such luck.

Emma had taken to studying the strange stone walls, fascinated by their structure. The stranger watched her closely; her posture was less frightened than before. Emma slipped back down to the ground, crossing her legs as she studied the other girl.

She was very beautiful, her appearance unlike anything Emma had ever seen. She looked so _clean._ While the desert people had access to soap and water, the constant dust of the desert forever clung to their skin.

The stranger in turn seemed to be calculating Emma, her brown eyes far softer than before, looking over her blade curiously. Emma thought of the young children in her camp and how she often communicated with them via hand gestures and sign language.

Emma held a hand up as to gain the other girl's attention before gesturing around them. Brown eyes followed the path of her hand before it dropped back down only to be raised with the other to signifying Emma's question.

"Where are we?" She said slowly, repeating the sign language. The stranger frowned for a moment before nodding. Hope rose in Emma only to crushed when the stranger shrugged sadly.

Silence fell again as they continued their stare off. Emma wondered what her name was and decided she might be able to find that out. Pointing to herself roughly, the blonde began to say her name.

"Emma." she pronounced each syllable slowly, hoping the stranger may understand. The brunette frowned for a moment before understanding dawned on her face and she smiled.

" _Emma_ " She repeated, pointing at the blonde who smiled. " _Em-ma."_ She said again, testing the new word.

"Yes." Emma nodded before pointing the stranger.

" _Re-gi-na."_ She spelled out, waiting for Emma to repeat it.

"Regina." Regina smiled happily, clapping her hands. Emma smiled back proud they had gotten somewhere.

She pondered how she got here and why. She must have fallen through some kind of gateway for she couldn't still be in Siccumterra, nobody speaks the language Regina did there. Emma wondered if she was in Regina's realm or another entirely. There were no windows and no doors in the hut, sealing them off from wherever they were.

Emma shook her head, breaking her train of thought as she scooted towards Regina. She wanted to learn more about her and hoped they could find a way to work through their communication issue.

"Regina-" Emma began but stopped when the ground shifted beneath her. Suddenly a strange wind burst into the room out of nowhere, engulfing a very frightened Regina who leapt forward, grabbing Emma's hands who was slowly sinking back into the earth.

They both watched each other in horror as they were sucked back to their realms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emerald eyes blinked open as Emma returned to consciousness. She abruptly sat up, looking around dazed and confused. She was back in the desert, exactly where she left. The faint sound of the celebrations hit her ears, clearly she hadn't been missed.

Emma glanced up at the sky, noticing the moon hadn't moved though she had been with Regina for at least two hours.

Had it been real?

She continued to look up at the moon; it was the first one of the New Year. Had it all been a dream? Emma questioned herself as she slowly stood, grabbing her sword which lay beside her. As she made her way back to camp the only thing she could think of was the stranger from before.

 _Regina._

 **A/N: Gah! This was really fun to write and plan and it's got my imagination running wild! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue? Feel free to PM with questions and follow for more because I want to write more! Till next time Kids.**


	2. Reality

Bridging The Divide

Chapter Two- Reality

 _Italics- Foreign language_

 **Bold- Common tongue**

 _One year later_

Endless mountains dominated the land of Frigidumterra, thick blankets of snows rolling down the rocky faces, cascading onto the frozen tundra of the land. The winter realm did not know of hot deserts and scolding white sand. The sky above was eternally cloudy, the ghost of the sun forever trying to shine through.

The powerful elements of the land forced the people to create new and improved ways of surviving, their only salvation being the enemy of ice and snow, fire. Great frozen forests covered most of the realm's surface, towns and villages lurked within the thick trees, the only people brave enough to live in the open were the warriors and hunters.

An icy wind whipped at high stone walls, snapping and biting at the people within, trying to chill them to the bone. A young girl shivered at her window, pulling thick furs tighter around her body as she surveyed the lands around her.

Princess Regina, a winter child of nine seasons sat curled upon her window ledge, a thick book in her lap and lamp in her hand. The small flame flickered violently in the wind, threatening to blow out as the girl tried to keep it alight. Darkness bathed her castle room as the night sky shifted above her. The only time the clouds parted was at night, revealing the beauty of the stars dotted in the inky sky.

Regina ran a pale finger along the curvaceous letters upon the page, soaking in the knowledge of the realms scribbled in her native language. A year had passed since her bizarre realm walk. Regina still did not fully believe what had happened; forever wondering if it had really happened.

She had been curdled up in bed when the magical wind had appeared around her, lifting her body and sucking her into darkness. The stone building she had been transported to had been similar to those found in her realm, though Regina had known she was no longer there. The air had been much too warm for it to be anywhere in her realm. Despite the great fires her servants could build, the air was never naturally warm.

She had never known of the other realms hidden elsewhere in the world from her. The royal teachers had only ever taught the lore of her people and their land, never had they mentioned any others. Dusty books and secret parchments had taught the curious princess all about the great mysteries of the world, opening her mind to the Divide.

The Divide had been truly mind blowing for Regina and had been one of her most present thoughts ever since she had been whisked away from her home. Well, that and of course Emma.

 _Emma._

Regina had never in her life encountered such a strange girl before. Her hair had been lighter than anything she had ever seen and her skin was dark and sun kissed. Emerald eyes had been filled with such hostility at first before they had softened and been replaced with so much wonder and curiosity.

Emma had plagued Regina dreams nearly every day since they had met. The young princess craved to know more about the foreign stranger. Emma had spoken such a harsh language, nothing like her own native tongue. She had seemed so interested by the stone building and soft carpet beneath her, like she had never encountered such engineering before. Where had she come from?

The books within the royal library had been painfully vague, only ever speaking of the Great War and creation of the Divide but never once depicting the other realms or their people and culture. At a guess Regina would have thought Emma had hailed from the desert realm, the name unknown. Though little was ever described of the desert realm in her books, Regina new it was hot, very hot. She wondered constantly what it was like to feel the sun upon her skin.

Another great gust of wind swept through her room, successfully blowing out her tiny candle and leaving Regina in darkness. Sighing, the princess slipped from the window and padded over to her bed, slipping the book about the Divide back into her mattress and climbed into bed.

Her mother, the queen, didn't tolerate Regina's curiosity of the other realms and often grew very angry should Regina ask her about it. After a scary encounter with her mother regarding the other realms, Regina had painfully learned that it was not a safe topic.

Running a delicate hand through her thick brunette hair, Regina wondered what the next day may hold and, should her theory be right, whether she would soon be meeting her desert warrior again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A harsh knocking at her bedroom door roused Regina from a fitful sleep. Heavy chocolate eyes blinked open, sweeping around the room in search of the noise. Another thump sounded and Regina awkwardly sat up, running fingers through her sleep tousled hair.

"Princess?" A voice called through the door.

"Come in." She yawned back, flopping down onto her bed as the door swung open and her favourite maid entered. Regina didn't bother opening her eyes as her maid trotted around the room, pulling open the curtains and preparing her clothing for the day.

"Princess you need to be up, your mother is expecting you in court soon." Regina groaned loudly while tugging the furs tighter around her body.

"Tell her I'm sick Gerda." The princess whined but received only a scoff.

"And risk up both losing our heads? No, no Princess. This kingdom needs you to live many more years before you can off yourself." Though her face was stern, Regina could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Cruel as she is, Mother wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her only heir to the throne." Regina pointed out and Gerda nodded at this.

"Then it'll be just me losing my head then." Regina huffed.

"Well we can't have that." The princess slipped from her bed, bare feet landing onto the frozen cold floor, sending a great shiver through the young girl.

Gerda thrust a thick winter dress into Regina arms and ushered her to dress quickly before going about rebuilding the fire. In no time, Regina was dressed and skipping down the winding halls of the palace.

Hiemsguard palace was one the last existing castles left which was built before the Great War. Before the creation of the Divide, Frigidumterra had been split into two halves, the north ruled by a strong but peace favouring king who had been determined to bring an end to the fighting and unite the people of the realm. The south was ruled by a ruthless queen who wished to seek dominance of all the realms. In hopes to bring peace, the king had sent an army to kill the queen and her daughters so that he could reclaim the land.

Though the queen was successfully killed, her daughters escaped but were believed dead. The king had united the people of the realm and had prepared to put an end to the feud with the neighbouring realms.

However before he could bring peace, the Divide was created and the fighting came to an end. Wishing to bury the pain of the past, the king passed a law banning any speak of the other realms hoping in time the knowledge of the other realms would simply dissipate.

Regina came to a stop on her way down from her room, pausing by one the very large windows, catching a glimpse of the outside world. She had barley ever stepped foot outside the castle, the paranoia of her mother keeping her locked behind high walls.

The grand throne room where court was held was incredibly busy, more people than usual appeared to be in attendance. Regina slipped through the crowd towards her parents, who sat regally upon their thrones. Though her father was king of Frigidumterra by blood, Regina's mother, Cora, had nearly all of the control of the realm.

Once settled in her own throne, Regina waited patiently for her mother to start court. Cora turned her head to regard her only daughter, disapproving eyes looking at her coldly.

"You're late child." She said softy, though her voice held no warmth.

"I'm sorry my Queen, it won't happen again." Regina replied quickly, not looking directly at the intense woman.

"See that it doesn't." Cora said shortly before turning back to the people before her. Regina let out a pent up breath, chancing a glance at her mother. She rarely addressed her as anything else other than "My Queen" or "Your Majesty."

King Henry turned slightly, winking encouragingly at his daughter. Henry was a good, loving man and Regina loved him dearly but his lack of spine often left her defenceless when it came to her mother.

Sitting up straight, Regina let her princess mask fall into place, not wishing to appear as anything other than expected of her.

 _Like always._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stood rigid at her window, chocolate eyes fixed on the sky above. The first moon of the year shone down on her brightly, illuminating the still room. Her heart thrummed hard in her chest, the book on the Divide clutched firmly in her sweating hands.

What was going to happen next? If she was right and a gateway opened again would Emma be on the other side? The small amount of information regarding the other realms had taught Regina the only form of communication was by the use of the common tongue. Generally, the common tongue was barely used but as a princess, Regina was expected to be able to communicate with all kinds of people. She hoped perhaps Emma's people may have a similar teaching in her realm and could also speak the common tongue.

The minutes ticked by and Regina began to feel even more uneasy as she starred up at the moon apprehensively. In a few minutes the moon would reach the peak of the sky signifying the beginning of a new day.

Regina's heart practically clawed out of her chest as the shadows shifted one last time upon the ground, the great bell of the church being struck as midnight arrived.

As soon the last strike of the bell fell a huge gust of wind erupted in the room, zooming towards Regina who yelped in surprise. The wind coiled around her expectant body, swiftly lifting up in the air before she was engulfed by darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several moments windy darkness Regina's feet touched back down onto solid ground, warm air brushing over her skin as chocolate eyes blinked open once. She was in the same building as before, the same rugs and windowless walls completed the building.

Regina took a sharp breath in as her eyes fell onto a grunting blonde of the floor, her limbs tangled and hair all over the place.

 _Emma._

She looked older than the first time, her body had grown and clothing had changed. When they had first met, Emma had worn light but strong looking leather that had covered and chest and shoulders. Her legs had been encased in thin, brown material with leather pads protecting her shins and upper thighs.

However this time she appeared less prepared for a fight and more as if she had been sleeping before being thrown from one realm to another. She wore a loose, white tunic and trousers but nothing on her feet. A bandage was wrapped around her left arm and cloth wrappings encased her hands.

She grunted angrily, untangling herself quickly before her head whipped from one side to the other, taking in her surroundings. Regina watched silently as the other girl comprehended what had happened to her. While she had been prepared for the transition between realms, It was clear Emma had not been which caused Regina to wonder if the other girl had thought much about her at all.

Finally, Emma's eyes landed on Regina, a guarded look on her face as she swivelled her strong body around so that they face one another.

" _Regina?"_ Her name sounded harsh on Emma's tongue, her native language far harsher than Regina's own more delicate tone.

"Emma." Regina replied, a soft smile on her face. Emma's nose wrinkled slightly, a look of confusion on her face at Regina different accent. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat before testing her theory.

" **Do you speak the common tongue?"** Regina breathed out, her heart beating rapidly. At first Emma had no reaction and simply starred at Regina, the gears in her mind slowly turning.

" **Common mouth…yes."** Emma nodded though she appeared to be struggling with the words. Regina supressed a smile at the other girls mispronunciation and instead thanked the gods they could actually communicate.

" **I wasn't sure if I would be brought here again."** Regina confessed, slipping down onto her knees before Emma who watched the action warily.

" **I think it dream, think you weren't real."** Emma replied gruffly, though her face was soft. She paused for a moment, regarding Regina silently before speaking again. **"Who are you?"**

" **I am Princess Regina, heir to throne of Frigidumterra."** The brunette introduced proudly, tilting her head up as she spoke. Emma's brow furrowed for a moment, translating the words in her mind.

" **Princess? I do not know this."** She muttered sadly, visibly frustrated by her poor knowledge of the common tongue. Regina smiled sympathetically wondering how she could explain it to Emma. Did they have a royal family in her realm? Or any leaders for that matter?

" **I'm not sure how to explain it, do you have leader? What realm do you come from?"** Regina probed, her curiosity peaking. This was her chance to learn more about the rest of the world.

" **Siccumterra, desert land."** Emma replied though she seemed hesitant to reveal the information. **"Leaders?"** She thought the word over for a moment while Regina waited patiently. **"Chiefs, we have chiefs."**

" **Okay well in my realm we have kings and queens who are our leaders, do you see?"** Emma's eyes lit up in understanding as her head bobbed up and down.

" **Yes, yes. Chief is king and queen**." Regina smiled at Emma who again frowned at the action before slowly copying. **"Mother is chief, I be chief to…maybe."**

" **My mother and father are the King and Queen; I will take over after them."** Regina explained while Emma listened. She went on to try and explain the workings of her people as well as describing the land. Emma seemed fascinated by the idea of cold, excitedly repeating words she understood every now and then. After some time, Regina managed to get Emma to tell her of Siccumterra and in turn was also greatly intrigued by the idea of strong heat.

" **Why we here?"** Emma asked after a while of silence. **"It happen twice, why?"**

" **I honestly don't know. I had read only a small deal about the history of the realms, there is very little for me to read back home. I could only hope that if it happened again we might get some answers as to why."** Regina explained while Emma huffed in annoyance.

" **My people don't talk about realms. Much fighting, much death, bad times. Wise men say stories, but I knew there was more. I feels it all along."** Emma said darkly. Regina wondered how much her people knew of the other realms and if Emma was merely taught to fear what the elders didn't understand.

" **I hoped I would see you again. You are unlike anyone I have ever met."** Regina said softly and Emma chuckled.

" **Your skin is white like sheeps, I never seen peoples like you."** Emma continued to laugh, amused by Regina's pale complexion compared to her own.

" **Maybe we have a great purpose to fulfil?"** Regina wondered lightly but Emma's face grew dark once more, a nerve had clearly been struck.

" **I have purpose alreadys."** She said gruffled, looking away from Regina. The brunette reached out to her comfortingly.

" **Emma-"**

She was cut off when the ground shook beneath them once more. Instinctively, Emma quickly grabbed hold of Regina, shielding her from the unknown threat. Regina clutched Emma tightly before she felt her slipping from between her fingers. Wind erupted in the room, picking Regina up once more. The two girls held one more look before they were returned to their realms, both knowing this was far bigger than just a dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina landed with a thud by her windowsill, the ringing of the last church bell still echoing around her room. No time had passed since she had been gone, the moon still hung at the peak of the sky, it seemed to almost grin down at Regina.

The Princess picked herself back up, brushing her dress off before smiling softly to herself. It had all been real, Emma was real.

"Until we meet again." She whispered.

 **A/N: What could be the meaning behind all of this? How will the world be changed if Emma and Regina continue to break through the Divide? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
